Kiss It All Better
by TheElvisPreacher
Summary: One-shot based on the song Kiss It All Better. This is going to be sad. Be prepared.


**Hey! This is a really sad fanfiction so I don't want to have a cheerful intro. This is based off of Kiss It All Better by Here Is We, hence the title. This is meant to be sad, so while I'm talking, think of your dead relatives and failed romances.**

**This hates the word widowered, but it is right! Ask a dictionary! It means "a man who has lost his wife by death and has not remarried"! It also thinks Bambi isn't a word, so...**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters are by Cassandra Clare and the plot is by Here Is We, I guess.**

* * *

"Alexander, honey? Did you hear the doorbell ring?" I asked my husband, looking up from my book about a young girl who runs away from her abusive husband to a little town, where she falls in love with a widowered store owner with two children, even though she is so broken and afraid. It reminded me so much of me and Alec that it was insane. The only difference is that when Alec left, he got a proper divorce instead of just leaving, and he didn't go insane trying to hide. Alec just moved to New York, which was the best thing I think he could ever do, considering that is where we met three years ago.

"I think so." He smiled, lifting himself from the chair and setting his book down, too. "Can you get it with me?"

"But, honey... My book..." I whined, giving him the full on Bambi eyes. "What if I drop it and lose my place? Or what if it is a psycho murderer and he kills me before I can finish?" He laughed and shook his head with amusement, his long black hair falling into his pretty blue eyes.

"I'll get it... Jeez. You could have just asked. Love you." He said, heading out of the bedroom. I could hear him run down the stairs, still laughing.

"H-" I heard him start, interrupted by his own screams, piercing and long.

"Alexander?" I called, jumping off of my bed quickly. "Alec are you-"

The shot went off. I heard the loud sound echo throughout the house, bouncing from wall to wall. I could hear it a million times in my mind, each time making my heart drop.

"Alec!" I screamed, dropping my book behind me and running for the door. "Alec? Alec!" I cried, slamming down the steps heavily. There, at the foot of the stairs was my dear Alexander. The man that had kissed me in front of his whole family at a huge dinner party, though they were homophobes. The man that I had taken in off of the streets, with the only excuse of love. The man that had given me everything he had, when he had almost nothing at all. The man I loved with all of my heart and soul.

He was on the cold marble ground, breathing through sandpaper. There was a scarlet stain around a small hole in his shirt. There was a pool of blood on the ground.

"Alec!" I screamed again, falling next to him. I cradled his face to my chest, not bothering to control the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Magnus?" He whispered, his hand reaching out weakly to touch my face. This is all my fault! Why didn't I just answer the door!? Because of some dumb book? Because I am too lazy? "That was Sebastian. That was my ex." He muttered, eyes loosing focus. "He won."

"Alexander!" I call, putting my forehead against his. Those can't be his last words! "Don't leave me like this!" I whimper, like grasping a lost balloon.

"Kiss it all better." He pleads, his eyes filled with tears. Our lips press together once sweetly, but I can't do it and stop in seconds. "I'm not ready to go." He is crying, his fists balled up in my shirt.

"Everything will be alright." I say, but my gaze is rested on the gun, still smoking from the shot that is about my lover. Its all my fault that my dear Alec is dying. Why didn't I answer the goddamn door!? "I'm sorry, Alec. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I cry into his hair, pulling him closer.

"Its not your fault. You didn't know." He whispers, his grip on my shirt weakening. I don't have years, days, minutes. I have seconds. I lean in to deliver his last wish, his mouth on mine weakly. And then it goes slack and he falls to the floor, leaving my alone, crying, hearing the sounds of distant sirens. I saw the gun out of the corner of my eye and felt the pain double.

"I will avenge you." I kiss his still warm forehead and stand shakily. From there, I dig out my own gun from the lockbox in the buffet table by the door and leave, not risking a glance at my dead lover, knowing that would send me into tears. "I love you." I say as I leave, following the path that Sebastian had left behind for two days, until I reached a cabin in the woods. The pain was unbearable. I felt a piece of me gone, and I knew that piece was Alec._ I will avenge my lover tonight,_ I thought to myself bitterly.

Boom. Bang. Dead.

25 to life.

I avenged my lover.

But he is still dead.

And I still love him.

It was worth it.

All of the pain.

I got three years.

Three perfect years.

And now Sebastian is dead.

And Alec lives, at least in my memory, again.

* * *

**If you know which book he is reading, I will love you forever! **

**Clue: Think sparks.**

**Here are the lyrics to the song:**

_**He sits in his cell,**_

_**And he lays on his bed**_

_**Covers his head and closes his eyes**_

_**He sees a smoking gun**_

_**And the coward he ran**_

_**And in his arms is the bleeding,**_

_**Love of his life**_

_**And she cries,**_

_**Kiss it all better,**_

_**I'm not ready to go**_

_**It's not your fault love**_

_**You didn't know, you didn't know**_

_**Her hands are so cold**_

_**And he kisses her face**_

_**And says "Everything will be all right"**_

_**He noticed the gun,**_

_**And his rage grew inside**_

_**He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight"**_

_**And she cried**_

_**Kiss it all better,**_

_**I'm not ready to go**_

_**It's not your fault love**_

_**You didn't know, you didn't know**_

_**Now he sits behind prison bars**_

_**Twenty-five to life and she's not in his arms**_

_**He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart**_

_**Of the back of a man and tore his world apart**_

_**He holds onto a memory**_

_**All it is, is a memory**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**He cries**_

_**Stay with me until I fall asleep**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Stay with me until I fall asleep**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Stay with me until I fall asleep**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Stay with me until I fall asleep**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Kiss it all better**_

_**I'm not ready to go**_

_**It's not your fault love**_

_**You didn't know, you didn't know**_

_**(Kiss it all better)**_

_**Stay with me until I fall asleep**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Stay with me until I fall asleep**_

_**Stay with me**_


End file.
